


Happily Married

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Archenland, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Prompt Fic, Slap Slap Kiss, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aravis interrupts a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [vialethe](http://vialethe.livejournal.com) in the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2011](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html), in response to the following [prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=3139946#t3139946): _Chronicles of Narnia, Cor/Aravis, so kiss me first/then do your worst to me_.

Aravis threw open the door and Cor knew from the set of her shoulders and the sound of her breath -- just a shade too rapid and heavy to mean excitement rather than fury -- that he was in for a fight.

"Excuse me," he said to the Terebinthian ambassador, and whirled his wife into his arms as she strode into the audience chamber in a storm of silk and leather and midnight hair -- she melted into his kiss, her mouth soft against his even as her hands rose to dig bruising dents into his shoulders.

The moment they broke apart, Aravis began to curse, and Cor sat down to listen attentively.


End file.
